


This Great Family

by Xacto



Series: Family [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Black Panther (2018), Justice League (2017), Marvel Avengers 2018
Genre: F/F, F/M, How a cult is formed: How a religion begins, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: Syncretism : 1.the amalgamation or attempted amalgamation of different religions, cultures, or schools of thought."interfaith dialogue can easily slip into syncretism"The Justice League saves the day again! They right the ship, Kill the bad guy, return the people to their home worlds. this they did : without accords, without approval from any nation except those small nations that are called the League of Nations. A League T'challa planned to join when he learns how Captain America Got his first shield.





	This Great Family

T’challa swore that this would be the last time he aided the Avengers. He had suffered enough. When Tony finally admitted that he knew about Ulysses Klaue, it felt like a slap to the face. However, when he realized that Howard Stark had stolen the very Vibranium that made Steve Rogers’ first shield, the king of Wakanda suddenly understood his cousin! He also understood Bruce Wade.

             Tony received the brunt of his wrath when he decided to go on a tirade about the League of Nations.

“How come they can’t just give up their ideas and go along with the rest of us? He ranted.

“I have been saying this about the UN for years.” The king replied not turning toward Tony.” When Wakanda decided to give aid to the League of Nations, they were grateful! They did not ask for weapons, until you bore down on them with nukes at the ready! By the time Angola found Delsitium, All of Africa was almost recolonized!”

   “Why are you worried about a shithole” As soon as Tony uttered those words, he regretted it! He regretted it more when he realized that Bruce Wade was walking in the ornate door.

“Sorry you had to hear the truth”. Bruce sighed as T’Challa collapsed into the large ornate chair.

“The United Nations has not changed!” Bruce Continued. That is why the League of Nations continues to avoid the UN’s “offers of protection” and insists that the Justice League continue to be their savior.” And now the United States is properly divided! The south is being repaired! Puerto Rico has already become one of the Nueva States of Inkululeko.”

T’challa immediately stood up! He whirled on Bruce.

“its Xhosa” He whispered. “what does it mean?” Bruce asked.

“Freedom”

   It was then that T’Challa decided that after this last crisis, He would consider leaving the Avengers.

     It was also the moment, that Bruce Wade saw the King of Wakanda in a new light.

    

 

 


End file.
